<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Mr. Keith, Love, Lily McClain by pink_jukebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901051">Dear Mr. Keith, Love, Lily McClain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_jukebox/pseuds/pink_jukebox'>pink_jukebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Omega Verse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Single Parent Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_jukebox/pseuds/pink_jukebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could live with me?” Keith spoke as if it were a question. </p><p>“Keith you’re great seriously you are. You’re teaching my daughter how to function through life, you helped me with my ex today, and now you’re actually offering to let me and my daughter who hates you, no offense, to live with you,” Lance spoke monotonously shaking his head. </p><p>Lance is having problems with his ex-boyfriend, problems that put him and his young daughter, Lily, in danger. Keith, Lily's teacher, wants to protect his student and her very attractive father. That's the only reason they're living together, or at least that what Keith is trying to convince himself.</p><p>(I am currently rewriting and finishing this up :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Mr. Keith, Love, Lily McClain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo before we jump right in I'll have you know that I started writing this such a long time ago, I forgot what I had built as a storyline meaning this can go anywhere. If any readers (even one lol) want me to continue this story I'll go back and edit along with actually creating a storyline.<br/>If I get no feedback then I'll just mark this story as finished and go on my way with a new one :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance gripped the bottom of the broken laundry basket tighter in his hand as he balanced his phone between his chin and boney shoulder. His blue eyes rolled comically as promises were feverishly claimed through the phone from the man on the other line. He trekked up the stairs with his neighbor, Hunk, following behind him tugging another basket of clothing. Both were heading to Lance's small apartment.</p><p>"I frankly don't care, Eric!" Lance was whispering at his ex. </p><p>Lance felt the Hunk’s eyes boring into the back of his head totally and utterly pulsing with worried feelings for his friend. The beta stayed silent as he knew if any words were heard from him Eric would automatically know where they were.</p><p>"Come on baby give me one more chance I changed everything!" Eric pleaded with the speaker. </p><p>He didn't seem all that sorry, just really desperate. Lance gave an angry high pitched huff a clear sign the omega was not happy. "What do I have to do Lancey to prove to you that I want you and Lil back. I'll do anything!"</p><p>"Just leave us alone." </p><p>Lance ended the call with his chin as he let the phone drop into the basket cushioned by Lily's colorful dresses and his old worn graphic tees. Before the phone even hit the pile Eric's number blared on the screen and the phone vibrates violently. Yay. Another call. </p><p>"Why don't you just block his number, Lance? It would be good for you and Lil," Hunk protested with a soft sigh as Lance fiddled with the door balancing the basket between his hip and the muted white wall. </p><p>As he pushed through he slid the basket across the floor to the center of the living room.</p><p>"I know he's a bad person, Hunk but I worry about Lily. He is her dad after all. I don't want to just cut her off on him. No matter how horrible he is."</p><p> Lance moved through the kitchen as Hunk piled the baskets on top of each other and pushed them down the short hallway to Lance's room.</p><p>"I'm definitely not telling you how to parent. You're literally the most badass omega of all time but, I'm worried about you. I believe fully that omegas can take care of themselves but Lance. What will happen when that time comes around. Where will Lily go? Are you going to be able to take care of yourself with no one else here?"</p><p> Hunk's worries were fully understandable Lance had been thinking the same thing as he left his unbonded mate with a half-packed suitcase and a five-year girl on his hip. He’d survived heats by himself in the past but not with a little girl to take care of.</p><p>"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear Hunk but it's not that simple. I can't go back to him I just can't it was becoming unsafe for not me but for Lily too and I can't have her getting hurt because of some stupid alpha who can't let go of a high school fling."</p><p> Lance rifled through his fridge on a mission for something other than cereal. "I am not going to a stupid Omega House Brothel thing type shit. I know some single moms who go to those every time and it's so annoying to hear them talking and-"</p><p>"Lance calm down. I don't want you to go to one of those either I'm just saying that your heat is in two months. You don't need to find the whole package and a life mate just someone to date and feel comfortable enough with by the next heat, no pressure or anything."</p><p>"None at all."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Lily watched her sneakers stomp up the stairs to the apartment. Blue lights emitted from the sides of the shoes which normally cheered her up, but today it just wasn’t working. Her backpack was much too heavy with all the homework her stinky teacher gave her and her cheeks were tear-stained because Mr. Keith was the biggest meanest worstest kindergarten teacher ever. She pounded on her front door, which was already open wide. She drop-kicked her bag across the living room. Her Papa and uncle Hunk were seen sitting in the kitchen. Lily was absolutely fuming and definitely ready to rat out her teacher.</p><p>"What's up Lil? Why are you kicking stuff ‘cross my house?" </p><p>Lily decided a long time ago that Papa made everything better. Everything. One time she fell off her bike and there was blood everywhere she swore she was gonna bleed out before Papa pull the magical gel and the cool band tape thingy on it. Now nothing could make her feel better because tomorrow she had to go back and see Mr. Keith.</p><p>"Mr. Keith is the worstest teacher ever and he bullies me," Lily growled making her way to the kitchen for her after-school snack. "Hey, Uncle Hunk." </p><p>She made her way straight to the fridge, still scowling. Her papa was seated on the tabletop eating a little thing of yogurt, his legs swaying.</p><p>"Worst Lil not worstest. What do you mean he bullies you?" </p><p>Lance forgot all about the previous conversation going into full dad mode. If someone was testing his little girl he would throw hands.</p><p>"Every day he just says things that really just spark my car," Lily muttered picking out her own yogurt from the fridge slamming it shut. </p><p>She wobbled across the kitchen stumbling out of her shoes as she climbed up beside her papa.</p><p>"Spark your car huh?" </p><p>Hunk smiled as Lance held back laughter. Lily always had such a way with words using comparisons all the time to get her point across. It's something she no doubt had gotten from Lance as when she was born he had to trade in his colorful vocabulary for a more child-friendly one. </p><p>"Yeah!" She let out a triumphant but still very angry shout. "Today he was like 'Lily where is your homework?'" She imitated a deep voice, her little face contorting into a plane of wrinkles and dramatics. "I very simply told him that I left it at home because I did. I'm a good girl Papa I swear! I put it on my desk when I went to bed because I left my backpack in the living room. I just didn't want to wake you."</p><p> Lance and Hunk shared a look before focusing their attention back on the girl who was shouting loud enough for the world to hear. "He made me stay in for lunch and recess. Both of them!"</p><p>"How dare someone treat my baby girl like that," Lance pretended to be shocked as he set down his yogurt carefully to sweep his daughter up in his arms. "My poor baby!"</p><p>"I'm not a baby anymore Papa! I'm in kindergarten now! Unless" Lily looked up at matching sky blue eyes. "You want to move me up into first grade! Then auntie Pidge could teach me and everyone would be happy. I would get away from Mr. Keith, and you can brag to everyone about your daughter skipping grades." She batted her eyelashes at the boys quickly.</p><p>"No can do! Hunk here did that, and do you see how he turned out?" Lance tickled one of Lily's sides to distract her from the idea. </p><p>When the girl was facing away Hunk gave his friend a well-deserved middle finger (of course it was gone by the time Lily turned back to them).</p><p>"Speaking of Hunk not getting an education," Hunk let out a grunt and picked himself up from the wall that was keeping him upright. "I need to go to work. Starbucks is screaming my name!" He reached out to pat Lily on the head and she tried to bat his hand away before trying to fix her chocolate brown hair.</p><p>"You can hear the Starbucks?" Lily asked with a frown obviously contemplating the idea.</p><p> Lance rolled his eyes thankful for his curious and oblivious daughter.</p><p>"Yep, and it's screaming my name. Make sure your papa stays out of trouble!" </p><p>Hunk made his way back across the apartment slamming the door behind him.</p><p>"So," Lance started. “How do you think we should go about this situation Sweetheart. You can’t move up a grade, and as much as I hate to say it maybe he isn’t as bad as you think he is?”</p><p>“I told you he’s the worstest papa! Do you even listen? I want Mr. Matt to come back,” Lily pouted as she spun on the counter to face her parental unit head-on.</p><p>“Mr. Matt was having a baby, it wasn’t his choice to leave.” Lance spun as well so he didn’t have to look sideways. “He’s going to be back in a few months, right? Can you deal with Mr. Keith for a few more months?”</p><p>“What happened to you protecting your baby girl?” Lily’s bottom lip jutting out and shaky she conjured up tears in her eyes. “Papa please help!”</p><p>Lance of course would tell you that this is where everything seemed to end. He said this a lot later after everything had passed and everyone was in the place they needed to be because what he thought was joy didn’t come close to the true emotion. Sure it seemed like the start, not the end but this was the moment when they moved out. This is the moment everything ended with Mr. Keith…  </p><p> </p><p>Lance wasn’t planning to spend his Friday night at his daughter's elementary school but sometimes things just happened and this thing was Mr.Keith. Lily wouldn’t stop complaining about her teacher and the stories she was telling just seemed to be getting worse and worse Lance just had to see if they were true. He put his foot down and planned a parent-teacher meet-up one day after school.</p><p>“Hello, you must be Lily’s omega father right?”</p><p> Lance met the alpha’s outstretched hand shaking it tightly. Lance certainly didn’t mind the sight of ‘Mr.Keith’. He was visually pleasing to say the least with raven hair and hard grey eyes. </p><p>“Hey, you’re Mr.Keith I guess?” Lance laughed and looked down to his daughter who had her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Lily had even gone far enough to pout at the ground greatly overplaying her emotions. </p><p>Keith seemed to smile at the sight of his student. </p><p>“Just Keith is okay. Would you like to go outside to the Pavillon so Lily can play on the playground while we talk?” Keith asked motioning to the door.</p><p> Lance couldn’t fight his smile at the other as he let Lily lead the three.</p><p>“That would be really nice actually thank you. Lily says thanks.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> She trudged out of the room and down the hall to the doors leading to the playground without another look back at her teacher or papa. Lance and Keith followed in comfortable silence. </p><p>“So, is there any specific reason why you called for a meeting so late in the school year?” Keith asked softly once they had finally sat down at one of the picnic tables in the pavilion.</p><p> Lance honestly saw nothing wrong with the guy so far. He was beginning to feel guilty for making such a big deal of what was so far absolutely nothing Lance knew Lily’s imagination was getting too wild. </p><p>“Lily was just telling me some things that were concerning me. I see nothing wrong with you, but I guess I’m just a little overprotective of her at the moment.” Lance told the truth, getting a puzzled but somewhat understanding look from Keith. “I left her father a few months back and her imagination was just getting the better of her. I’m sure you don’t actually bully her.”</p><p>“Well no I don’t try to bully any of my students. I’m sorry if she feels that way. Your daughter has a way with words that I can’t really understand. It was actually beginning to concern me,” Keith muttered softly watching Lily over Lance’s shoulders. “She’s been staying in from recess to work with me. She just can’t seem to grasp it.”</p><p>“My daughter is the smartest person you will ever know. Are you trying to tell me otherwise?” </p><p>Lance knew he should’ve never doubted his daughter; she knew a bully when she saw one and Mr. Keith was definitely a bully.</p><p>“I’m just trying to tell you that she needs a little bit more help than other kids. I am happy to give that to her. She just needs to apply a little bit more. If you want me to stop I will, but don’t accuse me for bullying when I am just doing my job!” Keith was frustrated and had no problem getting his point across to Lance.</p><p>“God. I’m a mess right now, sorry. I just want what’s best for her that mean-”</p><p>“Lance, some guy is talking to Lily.” </p><p>Lance had always been proud of his omegan instincts. He knew the second he met Eric all the way back in 8th grade they would have something special. Lance knew Eric was always going to be a part of his life. He knew the second he became pregnant with Lily when he was 18 he was going to be happy. The second Eric hit him he knew he had to get out of there, but what about Lily. Lance knew the alpha cared for their daughter and even though he didn’t want to be stuck with Lance he wouldn’t hit Lily. It just was too much.</p><p>Eric was right there. Lance hadn’t seen him in months, but he was right there talking to their daughter casually. Lily looked at peace sitting on top of the small slide Lance could hear her yelling about how brave she was to her father. Eric just smiled and held her hand as she moved down the slide. She threw her hands up when she got to the bottom and was pulled into an immediate hug.</p><p>“Get away from her,” Lance whispered. </p><p>He knew it wouldn’t reach Eric’ ears, but he was too frozen to do anything. Keith on the other hand was already over there trying to get Lily behind his body. Lance felt his body rise from the picnic bench and practically float over to the others. Lily was in his arms and Keith was in front of both of them his thick pale arms out acting as shields.</p><p>“Look dude can I just see my daughter?” Eric asked, placing his hands in the pockets of his matted black zip-up. </p><p>He looked horrible. There were dark circles under his eyes and all his limbs seemed to be thinner and gangly under the zip up. “I’m her father that stupid omega has been hiding her away from me for months for no reason!” He got loud quick. Lance felt Lily’s small legs tighten around his waist. He attempted to place the hand that wasn’t holding her over her exposed ear pushing her into his body. </p><p>“Look dude,” Keith mocked letting his pheromones loose moving a little closer to Eric making the man back off. “This ‘stupid omega’ is my boyfriend. From what I’ve heard there’s a perfectly good reason. If you ever want to see her again my advice would be to get out of here.” Keith was fuming as he growled at the weaker alpha. “Now!”</p><p>“Lance, you better call me,” Eric growled as he backed up slowly before running off. </p><p>Keith didn’t put his arms down until Eric was gone and out of sight. </p><p>“Papa why was dad yelling at you?” Lily asked softly into Lance’s ear she tilted her head much like a puppy. “That wasn’t very nice. We don't yell at people we love.” </p><p>Lance fought to keep the smile on his face as he kissed his daughter’s forehead softly closing his eyes for a brief second.  </p><p>“Are you two okay?” Keith asked, turning around to the two he was just protecting. </p><p>Lance looked like he was in legitimate pain as he nodded his head. Lily on the other hand nodded her head vigorously. “Good.”</p><p>“Papa, we're going to be late to Sarah’s house. If we’re late again she’s going to kill me and I don’t feel like dying today,” Lily muttered casually, not even taking note of Keith.</p><p> Lance’s face brightened immediately at his daughter's words. </p><p>“Keith I am terribly sorry we had to cut this short. I wanted to talk more about how incredibly smart Lils.” Lance ruffled his daughter’s raven black hair. “We have to make another meeting to finish this please.”</p><p>“Are you free at all in the near future?” Keith asked softly, ignoring how Lily’s face contorted to anger in a split second.</p><p>“You’re trying to ask Papa out on a date. It’s not going to work Papa has Dad you big-time -” Lance slapped his hand over Lily’s mouth quickly sending her a warning glare as a soft blush filled his tan cheeks. </p><p>“Lily, it wouldn’t be a date we’re just talking about how smart you are.” Keith looked at her softly trying not to blush himself as she nodded her head for Lance to remove his hands from her mouth.</p><p>“Young lady my dating life is none of your business. Just for saying that I think I’ll go on this date with Mr. Keith. How do you like that?” Lance bumped his forehead with hers as he set her down. She looked away swiftly but continued to lean into his side. “I’m free tonight if you don’t mind. We can talk without the C-H-I-L-D. How about the Starbucks next to Altea Books at 7?”</p><p>“That works for me. Lily, do you mind?”</p><p> Keith knew Lily had no say in the decision, but he felt bad pushing her out of this because she really just wanted to protect her papa. She looked at him still angry and shook her head no.</p><p>“Great. I’ll see you at 7?”</p><p>“Sounds good thanks, Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance thought Eric loved him. I mean he said he loved him. They had a daughter together. He loved their daughter. Lance just couldn’t wrap his head around the part where Eric hit him. At first it was obvious why Lance was doing something wrong and he needed to fix it, but it started when Lily wasn’t even a month old and was just getting worse. By the time Lily was 5 Lance had bruises covering his body.</p><p>“Why?” Lance spoke softly. </p><p>They were sitting in their bed together in the small apartment they moved into just months before Lily was born. Eric looked up from the book he was reading. Lance had been studying the other man's peaceful face for about ten minutes before saying anything. “Why when you say you love me do you use your hands in such ways?”</p><p>“Lance, we’ve been over this baby. You keep messing up.”</p><p>“I’m not though. Mistakes happen. I'm not doing them to punish you so why must you punish me?”</p><p>“Why are you asking me so many damn questions. Why are we even talking about this right now? What do you think Lily would say if she heard? You know she would probably tell that omegan teacher. How can they even be doing that? Putting a slutty pregnant omegan teacher in charge of a class?”</p><p>“Matt isn’t slutty. I thought you liked Matt.” Lance tilted his head in confusion. “Stop trying to bring me off-topic we’re talking about us right now.”</p><p>“There’s nothing we need to talk about Lance. When you're bad I hit you it’s what you deserve. You’re made to do everything for me perfectly the first time. Every time I hit you find a way to change what you’re doing wrong it works babe just accept it.”</p><p>“I’m done accepting it. It’s your job to love me and hitting me isn’t loving me.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ Lance. We have a daughter together of course I love you.” Eric put his book aside. </p><p>Lance felt his cheeks warm. This was the most direct attention he had gotten from Eric in a while it felt awkward. </p><p>“Do you love me for me or do you love me because of her. Is she the only reason we’re still together babe?” Lance knew his voice cracked.</p><p> The stench of alpha anger filled the room in seconds, and Lance fought the need to bare his neck and whine. Not this time. </p><p>“Why does it matter. Just sit and look pretty, Lance.”</p><p>----------</p><p>“Hey, long time no see.” Keith smiled at Lance from the doorway of the Starbucks. </p><p>The soft early May sun was just lowering setting a soft glowing halo around Keith. This was, of course, from Lance’s point of view. Lance was late by about 10 minutes, but if Keith was waiting by the door he had to be at least a little late as well. Lily really didn’t want him to come as she set off into a tantrum immediately when Keith was out of hearing range.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m so late. Lily was frustrated to say in the least.” Lance laughed walking through the door Keith was holding open. </p><p>Hunk saw him enter and gave a wave, and, of course, he had to raise an eyebrow and wink when Keith followed him through the door.</p><p>“No you’re fine. I was a little late as well.” They ordered their drinks and sat down at one of the tables farther in the back away from the public eye. “So what were we talking about before your ex interrupted?”</p><p>“I am so sorry about that. I felt so bad.”</p><p> Lance thought he was going to have a heart attack. Not only was he afraid of Eric hurting Lily but he couldn’t believe he made Keith protect him. It was such an omega thing to do. He froze. “I should’ve protected her. I was just so scared.”</p><p>“Lance really, you’re okay. I didn’t want to cross any lines, my instincts just kind of jumped into motion. Lily looked so at ease, but you weren’t saying anything. I knew that you didn’t want him, whoever he was, around Lil I just-”</p><p>“Don’t apologize for protecting her. My worst thought was that he was going to hurt her. I just don’t know what he’s going to do. If he finds out where we live he won’t even hesitate to take her from me. That’s what I did to him.”</p><p>“I’m not going to pry Lance, but maybe you should get out of there and away from him,” Keith spoke softly.</p><p> Lance had never heard an alpha talk like that. He looked up from his hands to meet the eyes of the other man. He looked worried and hurt. “I take the protection of my students very seriously. Especially if their crazy stupid dad can’t take a damn hint.” Keith grinned. It was lopsided and perfect. Lance felt his own lips turn upward. </p><p>“Whose crazy stupid dad can’t take a hint?” Hunk asked, startling the two boys. “I swear to God if it is who I think it is I won’t hesitate to get my castrating knife.”</p><p>“Hunk what did I tell you about eavesdropping?”</p><p>“Hey, I knew it was the infamous Mr.Keith and I had to know about my perfect niece okay. Where is she anyway?” Hunk held his serving tray next to his side as he shifted his position to look around the small alcove they were seated in.</p><p>“I thought we told you that she was going to Sarah’s house tonight.” Lance rolled his eyes and Hunk mirrored him with a sad sigh. </p><p>“She really needs to get over that friendship,” Hunk shook his head.</p><p>“Tell me about it. All controlling and shit. Not in my house sister.” Lance took a drink of his coffee Hunk just mmd and rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Sarah’s a bitch,” Keith muttered, finally joining in the conversation before taking a long drink of his coffee. The two boys smirked before Lance let out a fit of giggles. Lance realized that he was giggling like a little teenage omega, but he couldn’t care less. He was having fun.</p><p>“Okay, so what is this about a crazy stupid dad?”</p><p>“While we were talking at the school at the pavilion Lily was messing around on the playground. You’ve seen her Hunk, she’s like the next American Ninja Warrior. So she’s jumping around being the coolest badass on the planet and then Eric shows up.” Lance was fully into his story throwing his hands about and motioning to the chairs for Hunk to sit. </p><p>“You’re kidding me.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. It was horrible Hunk. I just froze. He was talking to her and he touched her hand. Keith here is the real hero he ran over trying to get him away from her. When I finally got over to them Keith gave me Lil, and he even did the whole alpha guarding thing.” </p><p>Hunk looked at Keith with awe before looking back to Lance. </p><p>“Dude, sick. Lance what if he finds where you live? It’s not that far away from where you used to live he’s still there.” </p><p> Keith got lost in his head as the two friends muttered and whispered.</p><p>“You could live with me?” Keith spoke as if it were a question. </p><p>“Keith you’re great seriously you are. You’re teaching my daughter how to function through life, you helped me with my ex today, and now you’re actually offering to let me and my daughter who hates you, no offense, to live with you,” Lance spoke monotonously shaking his head. </p><p>“This is your conversation guys. Lance, I’ll see you later.” Hunk waltzed back over to the counter and was already being chewed out by the other employee by the time Lance and Keith turned back to each other.</p><p>“Lance, your safety is more important than how well me and your daughter get along. My family is pretty generous with their money and I wouldn’t mind. You need to stay safe and where you are isn’t. I kind of already told him we were dating as well.”</p><p>“I can not believe I’m saying yes. I literally met you today you could be a murderer for all I know. You probably lure all the omegas who made mistakes into your house.” Lance smiled, finishing down his drink.</p><p>“Wow. You caught me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance woke up alone in his bed on the crisp Saturday morning after his coffee meeting with Keith. He felt refreshed and happy things were going to change around here. It might be sudden and a little dangerous but it would protect Lily and himself. He spent the four hours of alone time he had that morning packing necessities into boxes and luggage bags around the house. Lance texted the apartment owner the night before explaining the story quickly and was understood and able to leave as fast as he wanted. Things were looking up. All he had to worry about was telling Lily the plan.</p><p>“Lily, I know you’re not going to like this baby, but you need to trust me. We have to move in with Mr.Keith for a little while. It’s not because we’re dating. We’re not, I would tell you right away. It’s dad, remember how he was hurting me he’s trying to hurt you too now Mr.Keith is going to keep us safe.” </p><p>Lance didn’t think that was the best way to tell his daughter. He knew it scared her; she already looked close to tears. Lily’s eyes grew wide. Lance could feel the moment, and he knew this is one that would change everything. He was nervous to move in with Keith. Lance knew it was for good and he knew that Keith was a good person. It was Lily he worried about. Lance decided, due to his daughter’s hatred for the other man, that he would leave at night while Lily was falling asleep. </p><p>	“Papa, I really don’t want to go live with Keith.”</p><p>	“I know baby. We won’t be there long, but it’s for our safety.” </p><p>Lance let his eyes shift between the road and Lily who was yawning in her red booster seat. Her eyes were closing and opening slowly. She was just like Lance when she was tired, unable to have a complete thought, and messy. </p><p>	“Can you make Mr.Keith bump all my grades?” Lily asked softly.</p><p>	“Love, you don’t have grades.”</p><p>	“Uncle Hunk told me to say it. Goodnight Papa.” </p><p>	“Goodnight sweetheart.” </p><p>Lily was asleep before Lance could finish his sentence. There were still 15 minutes left before they got to Keith’s house according to the GPS. It was nine on a Saturday night and Lance McClain was driving to his daughter’s teacher's house for protection from his abusive ex. It was like a bad soap his mom used to watch.</p><p> </p><p>	Keith had money. A little too much money. It had never stopped him from going out and doing what had to be done. His childhood was fairly easy with good parents, a good relationship with his brother, and a passion for something. His brother, Shiro, took over the family company when their parents retired leaving Keith to teach, but still have the security money his family provided. </p><p>	He was excited that he had invited Lance over, and yes Lily. The only other omega he had ever had in his house was his mother and one person Shiro had dated years ago. When he first met Lance this wasn’t how he imagined their first night together would be spent but, things changed all the time. </p><p>	“It’s okay Lance. Really I have no problem with you staying here.” </p><p>Lance was standing right there on Keith’s doorstep with a soft smile on his face. Lily was asleep on his shoulder, her drool dripping down onto the front of Lance’s shirt. There was only one suitcase and Lily’s backpack thrown over Lance’s shoulder. “I’ll take your bag for you.” Lance handed over Lily’s backpack but kept the roller suitcase tight in his hand.</p><p>	“Really thank you so much for this.”</p><p>	“Lance, it's no problem. Again it’s your safety. You weren’t safe there.”</p><p>	“Take the thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay well, maybe that's an abrupt ending, but if you want me to continue I'd be happy too :)<br/>Any thoughts you have I would love to hear, like I said this can go anywhere and I would be happy to spend a little more time on it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>